Tournament Surprises
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: It is the Triwizard tournament but Dumbledore opens it up to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter he didn't know what was going to happen when one Praetor is a Wizard…Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

It is the Triwizard tournament but Dumbledore opens it up to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter he didn't know what was going to happen when one Praetor is a Wizard…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry watches as the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang student arrive. He had been feeling funny for a few days now. He always silenced to his gut as he was a godling and a praetor of the Twelfth Legion. He had 18 mothers and 17 fathers and all his parents mixed their essence with James and Lily Potter to give them a baby as James and Lily had been sterile. But Harry was blood adopted by the Potters after the his birth. He had both Roman, Greek, Norse, Mayan, Aztec and Egyptian parents.

He had found this out when he was 4 his parents came to him and explained about his heritage. They helped giving him weapons and money to get him to San Francisco to go the Camp Jupiter. Where he went up the ranks of Legionaries till he came Praetor at the age of 9. Where he meet Reyna at age 11 who he taught how to fight.

He met his soulmates at Camp and Lady Venus tested them and they were loyal to each other

He got his Hogwarts letter his parents told him about and he decided to go to Hogwarts with the other Roman Magical Demigods. He was also charge with the Divine Peace at Hogwarts Lord Chaos told him. So the Greek and Roman Demigods got along.

He got a few familiars as he did all his shopping in America. He had a Snowy Owl named Hedwig, a Basilisk named Sashandra and a wolf named Balto and a few more who became tattoos

When he came to Hogwarts he wasn't sure about what he would be facing as he had only flashes of the future. But every year he fought Voldemort or something. He had to be real creative to get away with most of what he did.

Now the Triwizard Tournament was here and he didn't know what to make of his visions. Especially the ones about Voldemort.

They had just seen Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. They see a centaur walking in front of a group of teens that said 'Camp Half-Blood'

"Now we have two others places competing that I haven't told you. Please welcome Camp Half-Blood Half Mortal Half God and these are the Greeks", Dumbledore says

Harry freezes when he sees them how could them be here? And would Camp Jupiter be the other place? If so he would be in trouble. He saw his Legionaries looking to him but Harry subtly shook his head.

"This is Chiron the Hero Training Greek Demigods", Dumbledore says

There were shocked whispers.

"I can't believe this", Hermione says, "I have so many questions for them"

That's when they hear a horn blow. And Harry stills he knew that sound and his tattoo burned it was the Legion coming up the road with Reyna on her Pegasus Guido with Harry's Pegasus Mystery was walking beside her with her two Autonmatons and Harry's two Lions, two wolves, two German Shepherds and a golden eagle flying above them. The 5 cohorts where working in perfect formation.

"Here comes Camp Jupiter who are the Roman Demigods!" Dumbledore says

Harry knew that there was no hiding now.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers watched puzzled as the Legion stopped for some reason.

"TWELFTH MAGICAL LEGION FULMINATA CHANGE AND JOIN YOUR COHORTS IN FULL HONOUR AND PRESENT ARMS!" a voice shouts

The teachers and the students where shocked by the voice that was Harry's voice! Students began moving from the other students and walked towards the Legion that were snapping their fingers and gear that the legion wore appeared on them. Some students were Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Cedric Diggory were among some who saluted the woman on the Pegasus. They all joined different Legions.

Then Harry Potter himself started walking forward no matter who tried to stop him and Harry snapped his fingers and his legion gear was on. Causing people to gasp. Harry Potter was a demigod? But weren't his parents James and Lily Potter?

"Praetor Reyna", they heard Harry say with a nod of his head

"Praetor Harald", they heard Reyna says

Causing the people who knew what a Praetor was to gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me you where bring the legion to Hogwarts?" Harry asks arms crossed

"Surprise. Like you often do to us", Reyna replies

"May I escort you to Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"You may my Lord Praetor", Reyna says

Harry takes the reins of his Pegasus Mystery and walked forward.

"LEGIONS MOVE OUT!" Harry yells

It was surprise to all everyone listened and started to march forward.

"HALT!" Harry yells as they come in front of the teachers, "STAND AT REST!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and couldn't believe Harry was a demigod.

"My Reyna do you want me to lift you off?" Harry asked Reyna

"Yes it would please me my Harald", Reyna says

Harry lifts her from her Pegasus causing everyone to gasp how was skinny Harry Potter being able to lift a girl off her Pegasus. And spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips shocking everyone

"They are mighty find Pegasus's you have there", Hagrid says

"This is Guido", Reyna says

"This is Mystery", Harry says stroking his Pegasus her talked to him

" _I have missed you my Prince",_ Mystery says

" _I have missed you too",_ Harry says

"Who are the lions belong too? They look too big for regular lions", Hagrid asks

"This is Mufusa and Simba they are my guards like Reyna's automatons", Harry says as the two lions nuzzle him

"The German Shepherds?" Hagrid asks

"They are Maya and Demon. They are loyal companions", Harry says

"And the wolves? They are big too", Hagrid asks excited

"They are Balto and Aleu they are breed from Lady Diana's wolf they are also my loyal companions", Harry says as they too nuzzle him

"Is that a Shadow Panther?" Hagrid asks

"Yes he was a gift his name is Shadow been with me for a while", Harry says

The eagle lands on his Pegasus.

"That is Dawn she is my golden Eagle a gift like all my familiars", Harry says

Suddenly a snake comes out of the saddle bag on Mystery. And people gasp and step away. The Greek Demigods get their weapons ready

"Yes this is a Basilisk. But what people don't know is they have a third eye lid that will now kill or petrified anyone. She has orders to keep that lid down at all times. Her name is Sashandra. And the other is a small dragon a Wyvern names Spectra. I also have 4 Phoenixes named Allure who is Pink and Silver, Frozen who is silver and white, Flame who is Red and Orange and Petra who is gold and yellow", Harry says

"Harry how?" Dumbledore asks

"Later Headmaster. Everyone may I present my partner in being Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano", Harry says

Reyna steps forward.

"Hello everyone and we thank you for your warm welcome into this competition and I must say the look of the castle is impressive", Reyna says

"Thank you my dear. We have rooms set up for your legionaries", Dumbledore says

"No thank you we have tents and will set up camp on the grounds. But you offer was most appreciated", Reyna says

"The Hogwarts Roman Demigods will be staying with the Legion as is our way", Harry says

"My boy surely…", Dumbledore says

"Not up for debate. That means me as well but we will attend classes like on schedules", Harry says, "Now Lady Reyna will you allow me to escort you into the Castle?"

"I would like that Lord Harald", Reyna says

"LEGIONS FOLLOW YOUR MAGICAL COMRADES. NO SPECIFIC HOUSE TABLE IS NEEDED TODAY FOR THE LEGION", Harry calls out

They move into the Castle and are greeted with applause. The legionaries all go to separate tables to spent time with their comrades. Harry escorts Reyna to the High Table and then goes and sits next to Draco now he didn't have to hid anymore. Everyone starts eating.

"Tell me Miss Ramirez-Arellano how long have you worked above Mr Potter?" Minerva asks

Reyna laughs and everyone looks at her.

"Harry is MY superior he has been Praetor longer then me", Reyna replies

"Really?" Chiron asks also interested it didn't look like the boy had any training, "How long has he been in the legion?"

"Since he was 4", Reyna says shocking everyone  
"4?! Isn't that a bit young?" Dumbledore asks

"His parents didn't think so. Since the Dursley's were such poor carers they came to him", Reyna says

"Parents? More then one?" Dumbledore asks scared that he didn't have James or Lily's blood in him

"All I know is that his mortal parents where sterile and they prayed to the gods who answered they mixed their essence with Lily and James and gave them a child that was theirs and the gods", Reyna says

"Will you tell up who his parents are?" Minerva asks

"That is for him to tell you", Reyna replies

"It is very unusual to have more then one godly parent", Chiron says

"Actually two more members of my legion have more then one godly parent", Reyna says

"You're his girlfriend?" Minerva asks

"One of them. One of his girlfriends he also has boyfriends", Reyna says

"Who? And how My Lady?" Dumbledore asks

"Harry has 25 soulmates according to Lady Venus she has tested each one and they have passed to be with Harry and Harry passed the test to be with us. All heros Lady Venus tests for true love and that is what she found", Reyna says

"Why did she test him?" Minerva asks

"All the gods and goddesses have a soft spot for Harry and Harry needs the love the most", Reyna says

"How come he doesn't look able to fight?" Filius asks

"Harry!" Reyna says

"Yes dear?" Harry says getting up and approaching the high table with everyone watching him

"They want to know why you don't look like you can fight", Reyna says

Harry sighs.

"You can't fight it now", Reyna says

"Fine. Everyone at Hogwarts listen up I do look scrawny that is only because of glamour charms I placed on myself. I will lift the glamour and you will be surprised to say the least", Harry says snapping his fingers and the glamour disappears

Everyone gasps Harry had strong muscles and looked like an athlete. He took his glasses off and banished them they saw his eyes changing colour.

"As you can see I don't need glasses either. And I will not tell you my godly parents. Just know Lily and James Potter _were_ my mortal parents by _blood_ ", Harry says getting down

The speech was given to everyone about the Tournament. And everyone was to leave it was said that all demigods could enter their names as they have been trained more. Many students shared looks.

"Harry my boy we what to know about the demigods here in Hogwarts", Dumbledore says, "We are going to my office"

"Give me an hour", Harry says twisting a ring on one of his fingers giving the signal to everyone to gather in the temple

"Alright my boy. I don't know what you are doing. But I will trust you", Dumbledore says

"I will see you in an hour Reyna my love", Harry says kissing Reyna

"You better my love", Reyna says

Harry leaves for the temple while Reyna goes to the Headmasters office…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Harry's Familiars**

 **Harry's Familiars:**

Hedwig: Snowy Owl: Female: White

Mystery: Pegasus: Female: From Poseidon: Black and Gold

Allure: Phoenix: Female: From Freya: Pink and Silver

Frozen: Phoenix: Female: From Hecate: Silver and White

Flame: Phoenix: Male: From Hestia: Red and Orange

Petra: Phoenix: Female: From Isis: Gold and Yellow

Shadow: Shadow Panther: From Pluto

Mufusa: Lion: Male: From Juno

Simba: Lion: Male: From Juno

Balto: Wolf: Male: From Artemis

Aleu: Wolf: Female: From Artemis

Maya: German Shepherd: From Prince Thor

Demon: German Shepherd: From Prince Thor

Dawn: Eagle: Female: From Jupiter

Sashandra: Basilisk: From Eris

Spectra: Wyvern: From Apollo

Stellamaria: Dimensional-Intergalactic Serpent: ( _650+ Venoms, 450+ Anti-Venoms, 50+ Healing Venom, Paralysed, Sleeping, Petrified, Turn to Stone, Pain eyelid, Dead eye powers) (Change Colours and Size) (Can travel Dimensions) (Ice and Fire Breath with restoration/healing Breath) (Tears Heal and Burn) (Saliva can Burn, Poison and Heal) (Can turn Invisible) (Can Faze Through Walls and Floors) (Can Climb Walls and go across ceilings)_ : From Loki

Vixen: Kitsune (Seven Tails of White, Gold, Black and Teal)

Spirit: Occamy: From Lord Hurakan

Blacksands: Grim: From Anubis and Pluto


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry moves through the castle going to where a meeting was being held between all magical demigods. He was with his two German Shepherds that haven't left his side since they were reunited. So hadn't his other less noticeable familiars.

He goes to the floor the secret passage was. He puts his hand on some bricks he feels the tingle as magic tested his godly blood. The passage soon opens and Harry walks in to the temple set for all the gods and they all had statues of themselves when he reaches further in he finds all the demigods waiting some were arguing. Manly the Greek versus the Roman demigods.

"QUIET!" Harry booms with a charm from his wand

The demigods immediately stop arguing. Harry was the unofficial leader off all the demigods here. Since he had so many godly parents and he had Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse in his blood that was all he told them. But he also held Hindi peace because of his soulmates Padma and Parvati.

"I know today has been a huge shock to the system for everyone with BOTH are demigod camps here. But we still must work together. We are the only magical demigods in both camps. We have had an alliance for thousands of years and you all know I am meant to keep the Divine Peace. So I will be positioning the Judges and Officials of the Tournament that the Hogwarts Demigods be allowed to join in with the tournament with as one as separate from everyone but you can enter your name under your camp or Hogwarts that will be fine. Anyone 12 or older will be allowed to compete when I negotiate our terms!" Harry announces

There was a huge cheer from the demigods present.

"What about us?" an 11 year-old asks

"All 11 year-olds have barely any magical training in magical demigod training. 12 and up can handle it that's what we prepare you for. Take this as a lesson and commit to it as you do your magical demigod training", Harry replies sternly

All 11year-olds nod their heads at Harry's stern look.

"Now for anyone 12 and older you will enter as the Hogwarts Magical Demigods. But this is not diffident I will send out a signal on the ring three flashes of light means we are on. I will be the judge for the Magical Demigods. I will show no favouritism! I am neutral as everyone here knows I was born to keep the Divine Peace!", Harry declares

Everyone nods they knew he was here to keep the Divine Peace.

"Now everyone back to your common rooms or the legionaries case to the Roman Camp help them get settled. I will sort everything out within the next hour or two. Wait for my signal", Harry orders, "May the gods bless us!"

"May the gods bless us!" everyone yells stomping their feet and putting food in the eternal flame

The Eternal Flame was always lit. It had been like that when Hogwarts was started and it was still like that to this day. The flame was bright when the Divine Peace was held but when it was not the flame dimmed. It was said if the Eternal Flame went out then that would be the end of everything. So Harry was charged with protecting the law. But he knew their was going to be more trouble now more demigods where on Hogwarts grounds. The Eternal Flame would count them too. Harry had a lot of work ahead of him.

Only his soulmates where left behind with him.

"Well our love you have your work cut out for you", Ginny says who was a daughter of Venus

"Our all-in-essence sister is right. Handsome you got some work to do", the twins Fred and George sons of Hermes replies

"He will be fine and it will be a fair fight", Cedric says who was a son of Victoria

"But we all will cheer each other on", Daphne and Astoria say who were daughters of Venus

"And nothing will get in the way of that", Blaise says who was a legacy of Letus (Thanatos)

"Not even when we are Slytherin", Tracey says legacy of Trivia

"Or Hufflepuff", Susan says who was a legacy of Nemesis

"Or Ravenclaw, Or Chinese", Su Li says who was a daughter of Mars, Legacy of the Chinese Gods

"Or Gryffindor", George and Fred say

"Or Norse", Eleanor says

"Or if we are Roman", Isobel and Morag say who were daughters of Juventus (Hebe)

"Or Hindu", Padma and Parvati say who where daughters of Saraswati

"Or Greek", Megan says daughter of Nike

"Or if we are legacy's", Mandy says who was legacy of Bellona

"My smart girls and guys. Yes it will be harder now. Now I must get to that meeting now", Harry says

"By the way if this works Ron is going to be in a fowl mood", Ginny says, "As I could enter and so can the twins"

"Yeah he will be bad. We will just let things play out. I must go", Harry says kissing each one of them on the lips

Harry makes his way to out of the Temple of the Gods and going to present his case to Dumbledore, Headmistress Madam Maxine, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Chiron and his Reyna…

* * *

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr, Madam Maxine, Igor Karkaroff, Chiron and Reyna where in Dumbledore's office discussing the discovery of demigods at Hogwarts. None but Reyna could believe there were magical demigods and another thing that Harry Potter was one of them.

"What are we going to do about this development?" Minerva asks

"We will have to wait for Harry to join us he owes us some answers", Dumbledore says

"Some of those who joined the legion we Ginny Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood?" Minerva asks

"What about my Slytherins? Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini? And especially Draco Malfoy!" Severus says

"Who knows how many Greek Demigods are here", Chiron says

"I am sure I can guess", Reyna says smiling

"You knew?" Chiron asks

"I do. Greek and Roman here. The only difference is that the Greek Magical Demigods spend _some_ time with the Roman Legion but they are not part of it. The Magical Demigods are a race all on their own", Reyna replies smirking, "The Roman Legion just lets them train with us once and a while"

"Who is there leader? Is it Mr Potter since he is Praetor?" Ludo asks

"The Greeks would never accept him", Chiron says

"That is where you are wrong", a voice says

They all turn and see Harry standing in the doorway with his swords on his hips and his German Shepherds at his side.

"How did you get in my office Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Hogwarts herself let me in. Been standing here for two minutes", Harry says

"You talk as if the Castle is sentiment", Madam Maxine says

"It is. As the Founders had a hand in its creation so did the Gods", Harry says touching the bricks and the see silver light, "You see that silver light? Hogwarts recognises the True Leader of Magical Demigods"

"So the Greek demigods follow you?" Chiron asks

"Yes Chiron they do so without complaint. Now to why we are all here. I just came from a meeting of the Magical Demigods. They want to know if the same rules apply to them since they are technically Demigods that are trained more then a witch or wizard so all 12 and above are eligible for the contest. I made that perfectly clear", Harry says

"We don't know what training they had for there safety I must say the rules haven't changed they are still Hogwarts students", Dumbledore says

"Trust me they are trained. We will be our own delegates even if we are small in number. Do you really think I would send my people into this tournament if I didn't think they were good enough?" Harry growls

"They are well trained", Reyna says

"My warriors will either submit their name under Magical Demigods, Hogwarts, Roman Legion or Camp Half-Blood. I will be the judge for our continent as I have an unbiases opinion", Harry says

"You can't be a judge you will be bias", Igor says

"I hereby swear on my magic that I will give my none bias opinion on all contestants of the Triwizard Tournament if we the Magical Demigods are allowed to participate and me as a judge", Harry says and a silver light emanates

"You can't be serious Potter. We don't know all your skills", Minerva says

"What do you all think about this it has to be a unanimous vote from the judges?" Dumbledore asks

"They should be allowed", Reyna says immediately

"Let the magical demigods show us what they have maybe my students will pick up a thing or too", Chiron says

"They are but children so this doesn't bother me. So yes", Madam Maxine says

"I say yes. Don't underestimate the underdogs", Ludo says

Harry growls at them being called underdogs.

"Igor? Barty?" Dumbledore asks

"If these stupid children wish to enter they can on their own heads be it", Barty says

"I don't think Igor needs to cast a vote as he would still be out numbered as I am agreeing to it", Dumbledore says

Igor growls and storms out.

"Harry how will you get in touch with the demigods here?" Dumbledore asks

"I have my ways", Harry says turning to Reyna, "May I escort you to your tents Praetor Reyna?"

"I would be honoured. Senior Praetor Harald", Reyna replies taking his hand

They turn to leave.

"Harry who are your parents?" Dumbledore asks

"That is for me to know and hope nobody fines out", Harry says over his shoulder and leaves with Reyna

Dumbledore sighs this was going to get interesting. Now that Hogwarts had demigods that 12 and over would be participating in. And who were Harry's parents?...

Harry and Reyna work out towards the grounds Harry had signalled his ring three times telling everyone it was a go for tomorrow.

"Now Reyna tell me everything I missed with the legion so I am up to date", Harry says as they take seats in the Praetor tent

"As long as you tell me about here. Deal my love?" Reyna asks

"Deal my heart", Harry replies

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Previous Chapters Edited  
**

 **The Heros of Olympus didn't happen. But Characters from the Series are in this**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

Harry and Reyna had spent the night talking about what Reyna had missed. Reyna had just shook her head at how much Harry attracted danger. She also couldn't believe how incompetent the Ministry was. Or more pacifically Barty Crouch was the blame a House Elf for a Dark Mark. Which would be impossible for an elf too do.

Harry had shared with her that he sensed something was going on and something was going to happen he felt it in his blood. Reyna had just groaned at that. Because she knew Harry's feelings were _always_ correct. So she would have to prepare the Legion for anything that could possibly come up now. Besides what one would face in the Tournament.

Reyna woke up with Harry's arms around her. She sighs it had been a while since they had been like this. But they had too get up.

"Potter! Let me go! We will be late!" Reyna orders him

Harry yawns waking up immediately this was one of the best nights sleep he had at Hogwarts. As _in_ Hogwarts he wasn't allowed to be with his soulmates at night. So he was going to take FULL advantage of this situation to stay with Reyna. He would actually like sleep for once thank you very much.

So thank the Gods he now had the excuse to stay in the Roman Camp now.

"What time is it?" Harry asks slowly getting up

"6.30. I was told to chose a time for breakfast to be bought here by the House Elves I told them 7. So hurry up and get ready", Reyna replies getting her stuff to go for a shower and get ready

"Yes dear", Harry says sarcastically

Harry knew he didn't have his stuff down here but thanks to one of his mothers he could get everything down here in a snap of his fingers.

Which Harry did. His trunk appeared in front of him within a second. He goes into the secret compartment and finds his Praetor of the Twelfth Legion uniform. Which he was going to wear at the moment so everyone knew he was a Praetor of Rome.

He put on his uniform and sheathing two dual blades on scabbards on his hips. Two Katana's were strapped to his back. He didn't bother with his bow as he didn't think it was needed to be shown at the moment. Of he needed it he could summon it.

He makes sure his hair was regulations length now that he was going to be with his Legion the whole year he would have to act stricter and do what regulations state.

He knew today would be long he would be overseeing his people putting their names in the Goblet. He would have to probably voucher for every single one. Which was going to be annoying but necessary.

Also he would probably be ambushed by Hermione and Ron. And they would demand answers. Hermione wouldn't stop bugging him till he told her everything. Then yell at him for keeping this a secret.

Ron would probably now be in a jealous mood and probably yell about how Harry didn't tell him his secret and how they were supposed to be 'best friends'. Ron would probably be jealous of his true looks too.

Harry suspected that many Hogwarts and the other girls from other schools and Camp Half-Blood would be trying to grab his attention now. They didn't know he was taken and couldn't have anymore soulmates. He thanked Lady Venus for telling him that and vowing not to meddle in his love life as payment for a favour he did for her and Lord Mars. Trust him on this nobody would want to know what he had to do to earn that favour.

"That look is better on you", Reyna comments coming out of the bathroom in her uniform

"Thank you. This is better than robes. How are we meant to fight of danger in them anyway? They just get in the way. I hated robes the second I saw them", Harry complains to her

She snorts, "Those robes are a death trap"

"That we can ALL agree on. The Magical Demigods complain of it every time we train", Harry informs her

"How often do you all train?" Reyna asks curiously

"Once or Two a week. All we can manage with our different schedules. We all wish it could be more though", Harry replies annoyed

"I can see how that is annoying. Now lets get going. The Legion will need to see us before we make our way united to the Great Hall", Reyna tells him

"Of course", Harry replies

Harry takes Reyna's arm and they walk together to the dinning tent.

"How many Magical Demigods will put their names in you think?" Reyna asks

"All the older ones for sure. The M.D's think this is the ultimate challenge to test their skills to see if they are good enough for the real world or harness them to do better", Harry replies to her, "Heard some of them talking about it yesterday"  
"Do you know who will be picked?" Reyna asks

"No. I am not guessing. I am leaving up to the Fates", Harry replies

Reyna snorts, "Like they have _ever_ been kind"

"That's what has me afraid", Harry replies

They arrive at the tent to find many of the Legion spread out through out all the tables. The Centurions Salute their Praetors.

Harry and Reyna get some food and sacrifice food to the Gods. Harry having a _lot_ of gods to sacrifice too.

Before they sit at the Head Table of the Tent. Harry looks at the legion trying to pick out who he thinks would be best suited for the task as Champion for the Roman Legion.

He was not going to be bias. As he had Greek, Roman, Norse, Mayan, Aztec and Egyptian Gods as parents so he really _couldn't_ be bias. Which he was happy about. He just wasn't going to tell anyone that wasn't friends or his soulmates that.

When the breakfast was over Reyna takes a stand. The Legion turns to her.  
"Legionaries today some of you will put your name in the Goblet of Fire. If chosen you will be representing ALL of Rome. So it is expected you will act appropriate and bring glory to New Rome and to the Legion. As for the rest of you I expect the best behaviour. No one is to make a fool out of us. If you do expect to be punishment severely. I hope this will not be needed. I expect great things from the Legion these next few months. I hope you all bring honour and glory to Rome!" Reyna calls

Everyone cheers.  
"Centurions prepare to lead your cohorts to the Hall. Everyone who is submitting their names are to be in the front of your Cohorts just behind your Centurions", Harry instructs them

A hand went up. Harry had to stifle a groan it was the obnoxious augur of Rome

"Yes Augur?" Harry asks trying to remain neutral

"Will YOU be submitting your name?" Octavian asks smirking

"No I will not. As part of Hogwarts I am being classed as the Leader of the Magical Demigods and as such they need someone on the judges panel for them. I have agreed to sit out this tournament and be a judge. But know this I have sworn to be unbiased towards everyone. I will not break my oath. So don't except favour from me if your picked. So heed my warning and so bring honour to your group. Any misbehaviour I will punish you. Same with my Magical Demigods. You have been warned", Harry replies sternly

"Cohorts prepare then assemble!" Reyna tells them

Everyone quickly does what they are told.

"I must go to the Great Hall to wait for everyone", Harry murmurs to Reyna

"Have fun", Reyna replies

"Thanks", Harry replies sarcastically

Harry starts to walk towards the Castle. Holding himself like an officer of the Legion. His familiars by his side acting just as proud as this Master.

Harry walks in to find Hogwarts students waiting around for everyone to come and put their names in. All of them looked at Harry and sent him looks like they wanted to pounce on him to ask him about his family history.

Harry finds the Professors were also waiting. Harry was annoyed that Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes again. But Harry made sure his face remained neutral.

"Harry, my boy we would like you to join us. As I have to let those who fit the criteria we decided on for your group pass the age line", Dumbledore says gesturing to the Goblet which had a glowing white line around it

"In this situation Headmaster I prefer Praetor Potter. As that is my official title with the Legion of Rome and the Magical Demigods of Hogwarts", Harry informs him

The Professors share a look. Not knowing what to do with Harry's newfound confidence and status. They had, had a meeting early this morning and no solutions had been found. Severus had just wanted to treat Potter how he always had been treated now knowing that the brat was obviously spoiled.

The other Professors looked at Potter seeing a man not a boy. He stood straighter and prouder with more confidence. His uniform was immaculate. His hair had obviously been cut and somehow was now neat and tidy.

The Professors now had trouble matching this 'Praetor Potter' to the Harry Potter of just even one day ago.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do with this Harry. This was not part of any of his plans. He never expected that Harry never lived with the Dursley's fully. And he sure didn't expect Lily and James were not truly his parents. He was going to have to mould his plans to this new Harry and try to get this Harry to see his way was the way too go.

But this Harry had already shock up this Tournament. Now Dumbledore didn't know how many of his students were demigods or would submit themselves to this tournament. And Dumbledore hated no knowing and have to get Harry's opinion on the underage students that came up to put their names in.

Harry could feel that the Professors were uncomfortable with the actual him. But it was too bad this was how he was going to stay now they knew he was a demigod or godling as well as Praetor.

The first lot of participants come in were from Camp Half-Blood. Dumbledore greets Chiron and opens the age line for the Greek Demigods.

Harry watched the Greeks and picked out a few who would be worthy of being the Champion of the Greeks. He also felt that one of the boys who put their names in was his half-brother. He looked deeper and found the boy was a son of Poseidon. So he was Percy Jackson. The defeater of Kronos. Now that would be interesting if he became the Champion which was likely with how he was the unofficial leader of the Greeks and how powerful he was.

Another of the boys felt of death. So another half-brother. Who Harry knew must be Nico di Angelo a younger brother of his.

The girl who was holding hands with Jackson he felt the bond of family with. And felt her aura and found out she was a daughter of Athena. And since she was holding hands with Jackson that must be Annabeth Chase. One of the most famous children of his mother Minerva or Athena as the Greeks called her.

He saw his one mate that was Greek and not a witch Clarisse put her name in. He did hope she was picked so he could really see her in action.

Many others put their names in and then stepped aside to watch. Durmstrang comes in and put their names in the Goblet. Only one got quite a stir and Harry recognised him from the Quidditch World Cup as Viktor Krum.

The Beauxbatons come next and Harry wasn't really interested in them. But he did notice the Veela. Who were creatures of a phoenix and Aphrodite. He wondered if this Veela knew her heritage to the Gods?

Suddenly a bang was heard and the Roman Legion strode in, in neat lines. As Praetor Reyna lead them in before breaking off to stand with Harry as her Legionaries put their names in as Dumbledore let them in.

Now it was Hogwarts Students or the Magical Demigods turn. Everyone was curious about who the Magical Demigods were.

The first one to come forward was Neville Longbottom. He salutes Harry. Who nods his consent back as Dumbledore got the hint to let Neville through.

Everyone muttered about how Neville could possibility be a demigod. And how he didn't have a hope of getting picked.

A few Hogwarts Students move and put their names in. Harry noticed a couple of Magical Demigods had gone with submitting their names under Hogwarts.

The next person to go up was Draco Malfoy. To everyone's surprise he salutes Harry. Who again nods his consent. Dumbledore again lets him through.

Daphne, Seamus, Blaise, Marcus Belby, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, Terence, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Leanne all put their names in next after getting permission from Harry.

The next to come up grinning were Fred and George Weasley who give Harry a salute smirking at him cheerfully. Harry nods but lets a small amused smile come through his mask.

The next group were Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Padma Patil, Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Megan Jones, Orla Quirke, Hestia and Flora Carrow, Astoria Greengrass, Laura Madley, Eleanor Branstone, Eloise Midgen, Jimmy Peakes, Nigel Wolpert and Colin and Dennis Creevey. All getting the nod of approval from Harry.

The next person surprised everyone. Wondering how her mother must off had not just one affair but two. To have three demigod children. The person who walked up was Ginny Weasley. She walked to Harry and gave him a proper salute unlike her brothers. Showing she had more respect for Harry then her brothers.

To everyone's surprise Harry again nods showing everyone that Ginny was indeed a demigod. Dumbledore shocked but still mangers to move and let Ginny go to the Goblet. She smiles at him and puts her name in before joining the others of the Magical Demigods that had put their names in.

A few more get permission to put their names in. Giving the Professors a lot of questions they wanted to get answered. They wanted to know how on earth some of these students were demigods with the parents they had. This situation had caused many issues and questions that would need to fixed and asked.

"That are all my group that are entering", Harry announces to the Professors.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asks

"I am", Harry replies firmly knowing that no more of his group were coming forward

"Then we will let my students continue", Dumbledore states

"Of course. But with my part down I believe I have some duties to preform", Harry replies curtly seeing Hermione and Ron looking pointedly at him.

"Of course my dear boy. I will see you when the goblet chooses", Dumbledore replies

"Yes you will Headmaster. And be so kind to remember it is _Praetor Potter_ Headmaster while I'm in this uniform. When I'm out of it you can call me Mr Potter. But nothing else. Good day Headmaster, Professors", Harry replies nodding curtly at them

He starts to walk over to his so-called mortal friends. Who were looking at him pointedly.

Hermione looked ready to burst into questions or a rant most likely and Ron. Well Ron was actually glaring at his siblings looking absolutely furious. Until he looked at Harry his eyes going dark.

Oh this was going to be fun. Harry thought. May the Gods be with him for this…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

 **Poll is up on who do you want the Magical Demigod Champion to be. Please Vote!**

 **With next Chapter a Poll will be for the Camp Half-Blood Champion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Poll Closed for the Magical Demigod Champion.**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron his head held high. There was no way he was going to act like he did before. It was now out he was a godlings, well a demigod too everyone. And a Roman on too. So he needed to show his discipline and respect. He wasn't going to shout and rave. He had too must pride for that.

"Harr…", Hermione starts

"Shall we go somewhere private?" Harry asks calmly

"Alright. Come on Ron", Hermione says pulling an angry Ron with her.

Harry calmly follows them. Hoping Hermione would pick a good place to let Ron rave. Like he was going to do any second.

Harry knew that Ron would do this when he found out about the Twins and Ginny. He knew Ron wouldn't believe his _perfect_ mother could do a thing wrong. Well the Twins had her as a mother but Ginny was different as she was a daughter of Venus, thus Arthur had cheated on Molly as well. Oh Harry knew this information was going to make Ron furious.

Hermione had taken them down to the Lake. Harry sighed so much for privacy. As the Roman Camp wasn't far from here.

"Harry what the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell us you're a demigod?" Hermione asks him

"It was a secret Hermione. And still would be if the Fates had permitted it", Harry replies calmly

"Who is your parent? It must be Roman seeing you are hanging out with the Romans", Hermione asks

"Who my parent is, is my business. And I am actually a Godling. I have multiple Mothers and Fathers. And not just Roman. I just have spent ALL my time with the Camp Jupiter", Harry replies calmly

"But you can't have multiple it is…", Hermione rants

"There Gods Hermione. They can do _anything_ they please", Harry replies

Harry was keeping an eye on Ron he seemed to be turning redder by the minute.

"So your coming in the Tournament?" Hermione asks nervously looking at Ron

"No. I am going to be a Judge on behalf of the Magical Demigods", Harry replies

"So you will be able to help _Hogwarts_ win", Ron states looking a little pleased.

"No with MY background it makes me impartial. And I have sworn not to be bias", Harry replies firmly

"But Hogwarts is out school!" Ron exclaims

Harry keeps his cool, "So are the Magical Demigods. The Romans are my Comrades and Subordinates. I have Greek Blood in me. The only two I really _don't_ have a connection too is Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. But as I said I will be impartial. But some of those from those two schools ARE demigods so there is a chance this will be an all demigod battle"

"Will you be coming back to Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asks

"No. I am going to help Praetor Reyna with Praetor duties. She spends too much time during the year without me so the least I can do is help her", Harry replies

"So you can get out of classes and homework?" Ron growls

"No. I will still be doing my classes. Same with whoever gets picked from the Legion and the Magical Demigods", Harry replies calmly, "I will just be talking to Professor McGonagall about changing Divination too Ancient Runes and Arithmancy"

"Why?" Hermione asks

"Because I only took Divination as a cover", Harry replies, not telling her that Divination was a waste for him as his father Apollo was the real deal.

He had a fight between some of his parents it particularly his mother Minerva, Father Loki, Father Apollo, Mother Hecate and Mother Isis.

Ron grumbled about that. Suddenly he see Ginny talking to some of the Roman Demigods.

"How can _Ginny_ be a demigod? And _Fred_ and _George?_ There is no way there demigods!" Ron growls

"I can confirm they are", Harry replies

"Who is there so-called _godly_ parent?" Ron mocks

"That is not for me to say. But if you want to stay alive I wouldn't recommend mocking the Gods", Harry warns him

Ron scoffs but storms away towards Ginny.

"Hell", Harry swore walking after him so Ronald wouldn't get killed.

"Ginny get away from them!" Ron yells

"No. Why would I? They are my Half-Siblings", Ginny replies

"This is nonsense Ginny! Your NOT a stupid demigod! You're a witch!" Ron growls

"Don't you dare…", the boy near Ginny says

"It is ok Michael. Ronald listen closely. I AM a proud member of the Twelfth Legion. I am a proud daughter of Venus!" Ginny declares

Hermione gasps hearing that. She knew that meant it was Arthur Weasley that had the affair.

"Dad wouldn't sleep with a slutty Godd…", Ron starts

But Harry had pulled his sword on Ronald's neck and so did Ginny. But a flash of pink and Ron stood in front of them dressed in a frilly pink dress. With makeup and earrings.

Snickers come from all around the gathering.

Harry sighed off course Lady Venus too revenge.

Ron yelped looking at himself.

"What have you done to me?" Ron yells at them

"It was Lady Venus's punishment. I told you, you DON'T INSULT GODS!" Harry declares

"It suits him don't you think Harry?" Ginny asks smirking making her sword disappear.

"I would say Lady Venus is creative", Harry replies with a small smile

"I won't stand for this!" Ron yells

"And I won't stand with you insulting the Gods. ANY God. So choice words wisely. For you there might be trouble. Now I suggest you leave", Harry tells him

"Change me back!" Ron demands

"That is not within my power. Only Lady Venus will do that. So I suggest you start praying", Harry suggests causally

"This is all bullsh…", Ron starts but gags on soap

And he stumbles as his shoes turn into heels. They see Fred and George behind him smirking.

"Your _only_ our _half-_ brother Ron…"

"…as we are…"

"…proud sons of…"

"….Hermes!" they finish together

Everyone who had heard Ginny say her mother was Venus. Now knew that BOTH Weasley parents had cheated on the other.

"But the even though we don't share blood with dear little Ginny", the twins say

"We are still family in spirit. Something you won't understand", Ginny finishes smirking with the Twins

"I thought Romans and Greeks don't get along?" Hermione asks

Harry sighs seeing them had attracted a crowd. Damn.  
"Ok everyone listen up. There is a Treaty that was made many, many millennia ago. Camp Jupiter has accepted Magical Demigods for _any_ Patheon for centuries in a secret partnership between Lady Trivia or Lady Hecate as her Greek name, Lady Isis for the Egyptians, Lord Loki for the Norse, Lord Dhat for the Hindu and the Divine Council. By the Treaty only the Praetors of Roman were allowed to know. But that has changed in recent years because of me and my heritage. That I WILL NOT comment on. The Magical Demigods that I lead, lead this Treaty. Now you know I suggest you get back to your activities because we will be busy tonight", Harry says finishing his speech.

The Roman Legion immediately follows his orders and go back to finishing making their Camp.

Ron had stormed away stumbling in his heels muttering about revenge. Hermione following him to want to keep him out of trouble and do some research on what Harry was talking about.

The Greek Demigods were puzzled why they had never been told about the Treaty if THE Harry Potter was part Greek. As it sounded like he had a mixed heritage.

The Magical Demigods all nodded to Harry in respect and went about practicing with their weapons with some of their friends. Now they could do it in the open since everyone knew about them now.

Harry hoped tonight would go smoother. But he DID have the _worst_ luck of anyone. But now he might find on of his girlfriends…

* * *

 _Greeks…_

* * *

"What do you think about Harry Potter?" Percy asks Annabeth

"He is different. There is something about him. He feels familiar", Annabeth states

"I agree. He feels familiar to me too", Percy states

"Me too", Nico and Will say

"We will have to find out just WHO is parents are", Annabeth tells them  
"Parents?" Percy asks confused

"Your such a seaweed brain. He always admitted to be Roman and Greek. So he must be a godling. But the stories I have heard and read has he had mortal parents. So we will have to see if we catch any traits from the gods in him", Annabeth plans

"What about those Magical Demigods?" Nico asks

"We must keep an eye on them too. We don't know what training they have had. Same with the Legion. So it will be best to keep our eyes open and alert", Annabeth reasons

"Good plan. But We don't exactly know ALL the Magical Demigods", Will says

"I am sure we got most of them today when they put their names in the Goblet. We just have to see who they hang out with. As they are likely to be demigods", Annabeth reasons

"When do you think Conner and I can approach those Weasley Twins? They said they are sons of Hermes. So they are our brothers. We can't wait to do pranks with them", Travis asks

"No. NO!" everyone shouts not wanting both sets of twins doing pranks together…

* * *

 _Magical Demigods…_

* * *

Harry was kissing Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass, two Slytherins and two daughters of Venus who were _two_ of his soulmates when a flash happened.

They jumped seeing Jupiter, Minerva, Mars and Bellona standing before them. Harry swears internally as Mars smirks at him.

"Father", Harry says bowing to Jupiter, "Mother", bowing to Minerva, "Lord Mars, Lady Bellona. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"We have noticed that there is unease toward the Magical Demigods", Jupiter tells him  
"And the curious looks from the normal Magical Population", Bellona adds

"I have seen it too in the past 12 hours", Harry conforms

"I have proposed an idea", Minerva states

"What is it mother?" Harry asks curious

Daphne and Astoria were curious too.

"I would like to hold a competition during this Triwizard Tournament", Minerva tells them

"Between the Three Demigod Groups", Harry states catching on

"Correct. There will be judges of course. We will be talking to Chiron and Lupa to do their duty. But the Magical Demigods only have you as a trainer. We would like you to be a judge and also show your skills", Minerva explains

Harry thinks about it. The Magical Demigods really didn't have anyone besides from him and the older ones. But Harry was the main trainer.

"I agree. How would this work with the Triwizard Tournament and all?"

* * *

 _Magical's…_

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He had to do something with Harry. Seeing how confident Harry was his plans would not work. But if Harry was the hero he would still willingly sacrifice himself if necessary.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
"Come in", Dumbledore says

He was surprised to see a furious Minerva McGonagall dragged Ronald Weasley in who was in a frilly pink dress, with heals, make up and earrings.  
"What happened here?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

 **New Poll up for the Roman and Greek Demigod Champion. The highest one in each will be the Champions.**


End file.
